A Beautiful Disaster
by x-oncemorewithfeeling-x
Summary: When a new student transfers to Hogwarts, suspicions are raised and guards are up: are they in league with the Dark Lord, or is there more to it than meets the eye? Please R&R!


**Chapter One:  
****Suspicions**  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That good enough?

Author's Note: I don't care that this is not an original plot, or if the original characters appear O.O.C. at some points in my story, or people don't like my O.C; I am writing this purely for my own enjoyment, and I'll be glad if others enjoy it as well. Please feel free to review.

* * *

There was an excitement buzzing around Hogwarts; there was a student transferring from the witches and wizards academy in California that night. It was strange that a student should transfer so far into the school year (it was nearly November) and that a student should transfer at all! Such a thing had never been done at Hogwarts.

"She's probably related to someone important in the Ministry, or just someone very rich who's manipulating the Ministry." Hermione told the boys as they chose their seats for dinner, "There's no way Dumbledore would allow this without the Ministry's interference. I'd bet you that Fudge has his hand in someone's pocket…"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of gravidity; ever since Dumbledore had admitted to Hogwarts that Voldemort was back, there had been a lot of changes in the magical world as far as he was concerned. He had been thrown out of the Wizengamot by Fudge himself, and had been stripped of his Merlin First Class award, and that was only the beginning. The Ministry had been interfering with Hogwarts as much as possible; inspections, unexpected visits, attempting to remove Dumbledore from his post as Headmaster… The whole thing was taking its toll on everybody, but they felt safer knowing that the Order of the Phoenix was behind the scenes working against Voldemort (and the Ministry) even if they weren't directly involved.

The room fell silent as Dumbledore rose to his feet and surveyed the room, "I know many of you find this is very unprecedented, but we should look at this as a privilege. Another new opportunity to experience different cultures and meet new people…"

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Exactly how many students are transferring?"

"…so without further ado," Dumbledore continued, "We must commence with the Sorting."

He nodded to Professor McGonagall, who was standing at the entrance doors. She opened the doors and motioned to an unseen person standing in the hall. As McGonagall turned and began walking to the teachers' table, the transfer student followed behind her.

Harry glanced at Ron, who had a puzzled look on his face. He turned his attention back to the new student, as she sat down on the small wooden stool in front of everybody.

"When I place the Sorting hat on your head, you will be sorted into your house." McGonagall told the girl. She threw Dumbledore a withering look as she put the old hat on top of the girl's head.

The school held their breath in unison as they waited for the outcome…

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat echoed threw the Great hall.

The Slytherin table cheered loudly, and the rest of the school clapped politely, but many were still quite shocked at what had just happened, and the enthusiasm that was always there when the first years were Sorted was lost on this girl.

The girl in question stepped down from the higher table and made her way over to the Slytherin table with a blank expression on her face.

"Did you see that?" whispered Hermione fiercely, as food appeared on their plates and dinner began, "She wasn't surprised at all that she was in Slytherin!"

"Probably in shock, poor girl…" mumbled Ron, digging into his food.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ronald, do try to be a little more conscientious! She obviously knew she was going to be placed in Slytherin. It wouldn't surprise me if she belonged to a Dark wizard family, like Malfoy."

"I guess that would explain your theory on how she transferred here." agreed Harry.

"Exactly! Her father's probably a Death-eater…" Hermione thought for a second then her eyes widened, "Oh! He's probably come over to England to join up with Voldemort!"

Harry fixed her with a serious look, "You know Hermione, you're probably right. Voldemort's had all summer to round up the death-eaters he has here, and now he's going over-seas."

Ron looked from Harry and Hermione, worried, "You really think Voldemort has death-eaters in other countries?"

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly, "Of course, Ron! England is, after all, a tiny island. I can't think why this didn't occur to us before!"

"Do you think the Order's aware of this?" Harry asked.

The three of them glanced up at the teachers' table; Dumbledore and McGonagall appeared to be in deep conversation, with McGonagall doing most of the talking; she looked just as worried as they did.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. But there's not much they can do, is there?"

"But if new kids are coming here, then the Order will be able to track them, kind of." explained Ron, "Like, they'll know now to keep an eye on this new girl's family. With them going to Hogwarts, it gives us an idea of how many are coming in, and who they are."

Hermione nodded again, slower this time, "That's true… But not all Death-eaters are going to have children. Or at least children between the ages of eleven and seventeen."

"And if they're smart, they won't bother putting their kids in school." added Harry, "They wouldn't want to draw any attention to themselves."

Ron shrugged, "Well, it's a start at least."

They nodded in agreement with each other. Harry glanced past Ron to stare across the room at the Slytherin table. He could see the girl if he edged himself closer to Hermione… Harry opened his mouth slightly in alarm and nudged Hermione. She followed his line of sight and raised her eyebrows at what she saw; the new girl was sitting next to Malfoy, and they were deep in conversation.

Ron looked up at his friends and frowned at their expressions, "What are you two bogging at?" He turned around in his seat and after a second, caught sight of Malfoy and the girl talking, "That definitely supports our Death-eater theory."

"Ssh, Ron!" Hermione chided, looking around the table to make sure no-one had overheard.


End file.
